


Betrayal

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [13]
Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Closeted Character, Community: femslash100, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina never thought she could feel like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Mean Girls - Cady/Regina - beloved

Regina never thought she could feel like this. It was so frustrating… she felt betrayed, treasoned, she had placed her trust in Cady Heron, allowed her to hang out with her...

No, it was more than that. She didn't only let her in her inner circle, she let her in personally… she liked Cady, more than she let on. Because the great and popular Regina George, falling for a girl? No, no, no. No matter what, Cady was to remain as a friend… a beloved, adorable, pretty-to-look-at friend, but friend in the end.

She felt all this hurricane of emotions, and for what? Cady didn't care about her, probably hated her, all she wanted was to become the queen bee, the IT girl. And you know what? That was fine with Regina. Because this allowed her to box those feelings for her beloved Cady away, and go full in to bring the girñ down.

And oh, she tells herself with a smirk, that bitch wouldn't know what hit her.


End file.
